


Glitching

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [34]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream Smp, Gen, Glitches ye, Minecraft Simulation, Sci Fi ig, Social Media, Stuck in a Video Game, Stuck in a simulation, Takes place during the second season of the smp, Video Game Mechanics, at like the end, idk other tags help, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Tommy had always thought that something was wrong in the world that he lived in. There would be frequent pauses where time froze. The world continues to be like this, even during his exile. Then, he figures out why everything is how it is through gaining memories and teaming up with Technoblade.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship - Relationship, TommyInnit & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105





	Glitching

Tommy has always thought that there was something wrong with the world that he lives in. Too many times has the world just stopped working like at that moment when Wilbur blows L’Mangurg up. 

As the explosions from the tnt erupt and spread throughout L’Manburg, there was just one second of silence and everything froze. All of the smoke and the fire that is released from the tnt froze for one second. And then it continued, all of the sound and all of the chaos came back and Tommy was forced back into the fight. He would not think about that moment again until he experiences the same pause in time at Logstedshire.

When Dream let off the tnt in Logstedshire, all of Tommy’s surroundings were frozen in time. This time, the freeze lasted longer. Tommy blinks and looks around in shock. He looks around and sees that Dream was stuck in time and his face mask was starting to glitch out.

Time started to rush back and Tommy could only stare at Dream’s facemask in shock. Tommy snaps out of his shock at the sound of another explosion. 

In the ruins of Logstedshire and up on the tower that Tommy built, Tommy stares down at the ground below him. He doesn’t know why, but he suddenly gets the overwhelming urge to jump. And without even controlling his body, he pushes himself off. Tommy screamed in shock and time began to freeze again. 

It froze just enough for Tommy to spot a pond that he could fall into nearby. He lands into it with a big splash and he swims up to the surface with a big gasp. He swims over to the side of the pond and heaves himself up and onto the grass. 

Tommy looks up at the top of the tower to see that there was a man covered in code at the top. Tommy bolts to his feet and starts to race to his camp. Before he can make it again, the same glitched man appears in front of him and knocks him out with a shield. 

When Tommy wakes up again, he’s face to face with the man but the man was dressed as a villager. Tommy holds the snarky comment that he was going to say in and tilts his head in pretend confusion. “Do I know you?” The man stumbles to his feet and shakes his hands quickly. 

“No, you don’t. I’m just a villager from that village over there near your campsite. We heard explosions and they sent me to look at what happened. Then I saw you passed out on the floor. Are you ok?” Tommy nods and sits up. “I am, thank you.”   
  
The man nods at Tommy and stands up. “Well, I’ll head back to the village to tell them you are alright. Stop by if you need any help.” Tommy nods and watches the glitched man walk away. The villager clothes glitch for a quick second and Tommy sighs. 

Tommy heads over to his ruins of his campsite and gathers what he can use for cold weather. He was going into the middle of the tundra. 

Tommy travels by foot to the tundra where Dream let slip that Techno’s house was there. As Tommy traveled, he clutched the clothes that he wore tighter around himself. When he was asleep, memories of games and computer screens would flood in. 

He remembers talking loudly to a camera set up on the computer and many of the people he knows on this land chiming in through the computer. He somehow knew that they were all on a Discord call and calling one another. 

He doesn’t know of anything called a Discord in this world. But seeing how a man was literally surrounded by glitches and the way that the world will sometimes pause, there was no doubt about it that he was in some sort of simulation. Some computer game from whatever world he sees himself in from the memories. 

  
From there, he makes his way to Techno’s house and digs up a room for himself down in the ground. He feels like he has done this before. He feels like he has done everything he has done in that life before. 

The first time meeting Technoblade after his discovery of what may be the truth of the server, Tommy takes notice in the way that Techno winces as if there were a loud voice shouting in his ear. Techno would also stare off into random areas of the house, and if Tommy looked there would be a bit of a glitch in that area. 

Techno and Tommy meet eyes when Techno realizes that Tommy is looking at the same thing as him and the two share a moment of understanding. The two of them were seeing the same thing. 

Phil would stop by and the two also realized that Phil never took notice of the little glitches. So, it was only the two of them. They continued to live together in Techno’s cottage, as the longer they stayed there the more these memories would come in their sleep. 

Tommy, in the other world, had this log called the Prime log and the people watching (still kind of hard to wrap around his head that people watch and give him money for playing games) would just donate him money. Tommy also had two dogs, one named Betty and the other named Walter. He knows that Techno is also regaining his memories because Tommy made a prime log reference and Techno laughed at it. 

“Techno?” Techno looks over at Tommy. “Yeah?” Tommy looks out the window where the winter forests lay ahead. “Do you think I should just get a random log from that forest?” Tommy turns to see that Techno was confused. There was a hint of recognition in his eyes.

With that, Tommy ran towards the forest and hauled back a log. “Here! What should I name it?” Techno looks up at Tommy who is standing at his doorway and sighs. “I don’t know. Log?” Tommy hums before smirking. 

“Nah, let’s call them Prime.” Techno stares before bursting into laughter. “What kind of name is Prime?” Techno shouts. Tommy cackles along with Techno and grins. “I mean, prime means one right?” Techno snorts and rolls his eyes. “Of course, that explains everything.” Tommy nods and he walks over to the wall of chests. 

He opens a random one and pulls out a bell. He plops the bell down onto the log and grins. “Now the log has character!” Techno only rolls his eyes before helping Tommy push the log against the wall next to the door. If Techno rings it every time he arrives back home, the two don’t mention it. 

The two lived better together, knowing that the other knew what the other was thinking majority of the time. 

As time went on and they passed all of the other conflicts with the Butcher Army, the two knew that they were closing in on one of the most important events to happen on the server. They remembered from their other selves. So they got ready and gathered materials. This time though, Tommy stuck with Techno. 

The two worried if the people in the glitches would notice that something was going amiss but no man appearing in glitches appeared so they were in the clear. The day of the Doomsday War, the two made eye contact and nodded. Today was the day that they would finally escape whatever they were trapped in. 

The looks on everyone’s faces hurt Tommy, but this was going to help them all. So they spawned in the withers as the ground below them began to explode. They could already see the area around them glitching out. 

“Techno! Keep spawning in the withers, I’m going to look around for something!” Tommy hollers out. Techno nods and takes some of the wither heads and soul sand from Phil. Phil could do nothing but watch and slowly make his way to Techno, pausing in his steps multiple times. 

Tommy rushes towards the stage where all of the presidential speeches were held. Tommy didn’t know why he was here, but something was certainly off about the area. Tommy nears the hill that Wilbur’s button room was hidden in when he sees a familiar silhouette. Tommy nears the figure to see Wilbur. But it wasn’t the Wilbur that this world Tommy knew, he was the Wilbur that the other world Tommy knew. 

He had so many tubes around his face and was dressed in a hospital gown. Behind him, another figure appeared and it was Schlatt without the horns around his head. He was dressed in a similar fashion. 

“Tommy.” Tommy stares at them in shock. “You knew?” He asked. Wilbur nods and Schlatt shrugs. “Wilbur knew, that’s the reason that he blew up L’Manburg because he thought that he’d be able to do what you are doing right now. I found out after my death.” Tommy turns to the hill and Wilbur shakes his head. 

“It’s not here. It was in the Community House, but that place is blown up now. We don’t know where else it could be.” Tommy glances over to where everyone was, to see that the glitches were becoming bigger and bigger. “I’ll figure it out.” Tommy mutters. 

He runs away and he glances back to see that the ghosts were following him. As they near the area again, they see a small tear forming in the air. The three pause before running towards Techno. “Wilbur and Schlatt, keep building the withers. Techno and I got this!” Techno glances at Tommy before handing the materials to the ghosts. 

He walks to Tommy and stares at the Community House. “There seems to be more tears appearing over there.” Tommy points at a few obscure trees. “Isn’t that where we first appear when we arrive?” The two stare before taking off towards the area. As they near, they realize that even they are starting to become affected by the tears and glitches. 

“There!” Techno points at the very spot that they all appear in to see tears appearing for a few moments before disappearing and reappearing a few seconds later again. 

“Grab it!” The two dig their hands into the tear and they notice that the tear no longer disappears. The two begin to pull it apart and inside, they see strings of code. Tommy digs inside and breaks a line of code. Everything turns black. 

Tommy comes to bed. He hears beeping all around him and he opens his eyes hesitantly, expecting to see the familiar ceiling of Techno’s house. Instead, it was a tiled ceiling with holes in it. 

Tommy sits up slowly, groaning, and takes notice that he was in a large room surrounded by other beds. He looks next to him to see a sleeping Tubbo. He gasps in excitement and turns to his other side to see Wilbur. Across the room, he can see Techno asleep near Phil and Niki not far from them. 

He hears a door open and he turns to see a nurse. “Ah! Good to see you are awake!” She rushes forwards with her clipboard. “If you don’t mind, I need to do a few tests on you to make sure that you’re body is in working condition. 

Tommy nods and the nurse helps him move over to a wheelchair. He is wheeled into another room and he passes by a few rooms. He glances inside some of them to see that they are also filled with other familiar faces. He catches sight of a familiar circular white mask on a table and smirks. 

He was wheeled into another room and sat onto a bed. The nurse brings in a few tools for check up and the two just get it done with. When Tommy is being wheeled back, a doctor stops him and the nurse in the hallway to hand him his phone. Tommy thanks the doctor and the doctor just smiles.

Now Tommy sat around his sleeping friends. He puts in his passcode, deciding to answer the people who had left messages for him first. After that, he logs on to Twitter. He swipes to the trending tab and his eyebrows raise at the names of the hashtags. 

**#THEYRE BACK**

**Popular Minecraft creator’s return after finally getting out of the game they have been stuck in for nearly three years. Everyone expresses their happiness to the returning creator’s and hopes for a speedy recovery.**

**#TOMMY**

**Trending with #TECHNOBLADE and #THEYRE BACK**

**#TOMMYPOPPEDOFF**

**Tommyinnit and Technoblade, popular Minecraft creators, work together to end the simulation that they have been stuck in for years. Fans express their shock as they watch Tommyinnit and Technoblade harness the glitches and use it to crash and essentially break out.**

**#WE MISSED YOU**

**People express their happiness to the returning Minecraft creators after they were stuck in a game for nearly three years. Everyone awaits their return. (We missed making the descriptions for you guys. Welcome back)**

**^TOP POST^**

**@randommcytfan**

**[insert screenshot of description] THEY FINALLY RESPONDED TO US, WE ARE POPPING OFF !!!**

Tommy grins and looks up to see that one of the nurses entered the room. He remembers what he saw a few doors down and smirks as he waves the nurse over. 

**Tommyinnit @Tommyinnit**

**[insert two pictures. One is Tommy wearing Dream’s mask and the other is Tommy moving the mask to the side so it shows half of his face. Tommy is pale and he has tubes in his nose, but he is smiling big]**

**i am now the big man, cower before me.**

**↳rando @yoyoyoyomcytaha**

**YYYYOOOO BIG MAN IS AWAKE**

**↳DSMP RECAPS @SMPrecap**

**DOES THIS MEAN I CAN FINALLY STOP BEING THE UPDATE PERSON, OH WAIT I’VE ALWAYS BEEN THAT PERSON**

**↳renee @yellingrn**

**sucks to suck aha**

**↳Barack Obama** **✓** **@BarackObama**

**Welcome back!**

**↳Vikkstar ⭑** **✓ @Vikkstar123**

**Tommy is going to be so happy seeing this.**

**↳Queen Elizabeth II @ElizabethUKRPG**

**He will be indeed.**

**↳123ig @hahaidklol**

**oh my god**

**↳MCYT ARE BACK @123thewickedbisdead**

**THE QUEEN ? VIK ? AND OBAMA ? OH MY GOD**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i plan to make a social media second part which shows the public's reactions and stuff from the beginning to the end. if you'd like to have your twt or whatever username in the chapter, please comment it ! thank you !


End file.
